I'll take you Away
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: “Someday…I’ll take you away…someday.” He said as he crawled out the window and left into the cool crisp night. He promised he'd take her away, away from all the pain. InuXKag.
1. Chapter 1

I'll take you away

One-Shot

**A/N: Hey all! I'm back…again…Lol anyways welcome to my new One-Shot called "I'll take you away****." I have a second installment of this is called "I'll take you away Someday." **_**Which is just a different ending of this one**_**, Though I'm no where near started that one, so you'll have to wait if you care to read that one, anyways, I guess I should let you all go, peace!**

"Kagome, you know I love you right?" A man said in a rough drunken state, he had a hand on a stiff 10 year old child, her right eye hand a bruise and her left a cut, her lip was bleeding and her arms were scraped everywhere, yet she had not cried once, she looked her dad in the eye and said,

"Yes, and I love you too daddy." She said as she went to leave, he let her go, taking another swig of his beer, she crawled up the steps and slowly went into her room, where she sat and cried.

She looked at all of the marks and let another cry out, she looked at herself in the mirror and cried once more before standing up and walking to the washroom where she cleaned herself up, she then covered herself in blankets and picked up the phone.

After dialing a number and waiting as the dull rings appeared over and over again, she finally heard the voice she longed to hear,

"Hello?" The young voice asked.

"I-InuYasha?" Kagome asked, her voice hiccupping a bit, he had always brought tears to her eyes.

"Kagome? How are ya?!" InuYasha's excitement rang through the phone; Kagome laughed a bit and then told him what had happened.

"H-He hit me…again…" Kagome's shame was clear.

"Again?! Why?! Kagome are you okay?! Do you want me to come over; I can climb the tree if you want." InuYasha's rushed voice was full of concern.

"..Yeah…come over…" Kagome started to cry again, they said bye and hung up the phone, while she waited for InuYasha's arrival.

InuYasha only lived down the block; he always came over after Kagome's dad hit her, to comfort her, to tell her he loved her and mean it.

After a while of silence, a knock came from her window, she rushed over and opened the window to have InuYasha standing there with a look of concern on his face, his black hair swirled around him as the wind picked up, his golden eyes filled with nothing but concern and love.

Kagome stepped back as he jumped in, he shut the window and turned around just as Kagome rushed over to him and hugged him, letting her tears fall all over again.

InuYasha picked her up and walked her to the bed; he got under the covers with her and held her close, listening as silent waves of tears that overflowed her.

"Kagome, why don't you tell anyone? Or do something?" InuYasha asked concerned, this had been happening since her Mom and her little brother Sota left, her dad would take out his anger on Kagome, saying it was her fault they left, and every time, Kagome would make InuYasha promise he wouldn't tell.

"Because, he's my dad and I love him, and remember you promised you wouldn't tell anyone." Kagome said as InuYasha wiped away her tears and pulled her forward to kiss her forehead. He sweeped her black hair out of her face and smiled, Kagome did the same.

After a long silence, InuYasha started to speak.

"Kagome…I've got something to tell you…" InuYasha stuttered out, Kagome looked a little confused but nodded for him to continue.

"I….I-I'm moving…tomorrow morning…to Kyoto…" InuYasha felt Kagome stiffen and then a wash of cries came out.

"No! No! Why?!...I don't want you to! You can't….why….why would….you…can't…" Kagome started to stop yelling and settled for crying instead, InuYasha held her close, letting his own tears fall on her face, she cried the hardest then she had ever cried in her whole life, InuYasha held her as she slowly calmed a bit.

"I'm sorry Kagome…I love you, you know that right?" InuYasha asked as Kagome turned to him and kissed him on the cheek, she backed away and did her best smile and answered,

"Yes, I love you too, forever and always." She promised as he held her and let her fall into the black darkness of slumber, before he left that night, never to see Kagome, her smile or her eyes he whispered his own vow,

"Someday…I'll take you away…someday." He said as he crawled out the window and left into the cool crisp night.

**7 years later**

"Kagome Higurashi?" A tall woman asked, her hair was up in a bun and her eyes were looking directly at Kagome, Kagome looked up at her with blank brown eyes and said,

"Yes, I am here." Kagome then looked back down at her work, straightening out her Green school uniform; she was in high school now. She had no friends, she didn't want any, because she knew they'd all just slip away. She hadn't heard from InuYasha in those 7 years either, she still got beaten, but never cried, she realized that crying got you no where; there was no need to cry, not when everything you held dear was already taken away.

"Alright, you little munchkins, leave, it's lunch." The teacher smirked; the students rolled their eyes with a sigh. The lunch bell rang and everyone filed out, Kagome stood slowly and left for the lunch room, she sat down at an empty table and ate in silence.

"Hey there!" Sango, a girl from her class smiled, Kagome looked at her and then turned away, and Sango gave her a confused look and walked away to a different table.

"Hey, so Sango did you get any interaction from "Freaky Kagome"?" A boy asked, he had his hair in a small pony tail at the base of his neck.

"No, Miroku, and stop calling her that!" She scolded as Miroku shrugged and pulled her onto his lap after giving her a kiss, a few moments later a girl and a boy came up.

"EW, get your tongue out of her mouth!" The girl yelled, Sango and Miroku blushed as they pulled apart. The girl sat down and so did the boy.

"Ayame have you talked to "Freaky—" Uh…I mean, Kagome?" Miroku asked after seeing the look Sango gave him.

"Nope, how about you Koga?" Ayame turned, swaying her Red hair around, she had put them in pigtails that made her look more exotic.

"Nope, to freaked out." He winked; he had his hair in a ponytail as well, except his hair was long.

"Guys. Come on, leave her alone." Sango said as she looked over at Kagome. She was eating her lunch, her eyes blank of all emotion.

"She's probably lonely…" Sango added.

**Kagome's Home**

Kagome walked up her steps, she went to her room and sat in front of the mirror, her eyes both had black bruises, her lip was bloody and her arms and legs were all covered with bruises…Kagome smiled.

She looked at herself and smiled, remembering when InuYasha would come to comfort her, she turned her head to the window and waited, after a few minutes of silence, she started to cry, she never cried about being hit, having no family, or friends, she only cried when it involved InuYasha.

"_You promised you'd ta__ke me away…please…take me away!"_ Kagome prayed to herself.

**Next Morning**

"Class, we're going to have a new student soon, oh and has anyone seen Kagome?" The teacher asked, right before lunch.

"You mean the emotionless freak?" Some students snickered as the teacher glared.

"How about you shut the hell up?" Sango glared at them, they all just rolled their eyes and continued talking.

"Oh right, the new student is here." She said as the door opened, a few people looked to see. There was a tall boy standing, he looked annoyed, he had waist long Black hair and golden eyes, he glared at everyone. The girls swooned as the guys sized him up. He looked tough, he stood with confidence and annoyance.

'_Why in Holy hell did I have to come here?! I moved back for her, and now I'm never gonna find her in this stupid private school."_ The boy thought angrily.

"This is InuYasha Takahashi." The teacher smiled, he glared and grunted as he made his way to his seat, the girls swooned again as he passed.

"Hey there!" Sango said, Miroku nodded a hey.

"Fuck off." InuYasha grunted, Miroku laughed as Sango got mad,

"Do all the new kids hate me?!" Sango steamed as Miroku laughed more,

The teacher was about to go on when the door opened. Kagome stood there, her head down. InuYasha didn't bother to look, instead he settled for the window, plotting how to find Kagome again, no doubt she had probably moved.

"Why are you late?" The teacher, asked, Kagome looked up and said,

"I slept in, I'm very sorry."_ 'More like trying to hide these damn bruises.'_ Her eyes blank again. The teacher nodded and told her to sit down.

"Class, I have to step out for a second, sit back and relax." She said as she left, Kagome walked to her seat, with her head down.

"Oh look, its freaky Kagome…" Some girls snickered, Kagome just sat down, and that's when InuYasha looked.

"KAGOME?!" He jumped up, Kagome gave a startled look and then tears came to her eyes.

"I-Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed and hugged him; he held her close while the class stared at the couple.

"How are you?! Why are you back?! What did you get in trouble for?!" Kagome asked, InuYasha laughed, much to the surprise of the students.

"I'm good, how about you? I'm back because we moved back and I didn't do anything!" InuYasha laughed as Kagome started to cry with Happiness.

"I'm good, and you not do anything…Yeah right!" Kagome joked; the class looked at them and smiled, until one student said,

"Oh great, it's a couple of freaks."

"Shut the hell up whore." InuYasha smirked, Kagome smiled and glared at her.

"Say another word and I'll rip your eyes out, princess." Kagome and InuYasha went back to their seats, talking about everything, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame stared in awe.

Soon the lunch bell rang and they all headed to lunch.

"Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame! Come over here and sit with me and InuYasha!" Kagome waved, they all stared at her oddly before walking over and sitting.

"Sorry about yesterday, I wasn't myself!" Kagome smiled, they all smiled and said it was ok, then they sat back and observed InuYasha and Kagome, they both seemed so happy. Kagome had finally some Emotions in her eyes, she smiled a lot too. InuYasha didn't seem so mean now, and he really seemed to love Kagome.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Miroku asked in curiosity.

"Since we were born, our mothers were best friends." InuYasha smiled, Miroku nodded his head.

The day went along great; Kagome and InuYasha were back together and with more friends. Kagome waved bye to everyone as her and InuYasha went to her house.

"Is he still hitting you?" InuYasha asked when they were in her room.

"Yup, more so then ever I'd say." Kagome hugged him; he held her back and whispered in her ear.

"Then let me take you away." Kagome pulled back and looked at him.

"What?" Kagome wasn't so sure she heard right.

"Let me take you away, I have a house by myself, my dad bought it for us, he told me to come back find you and take you away, so I'm here, and you're gonna come with me." He announced as he took her back pack and started to stuff everything in it, he took whatever he could before Kagome yelled,

"What?!"

"Hurry, up, you're slow." InuYasha ignored her.

"InuYasha we can't just leave, what about school?! How would we pay for anything, we don't have jobs! My dad would hunt us down!" Kagome screamed, InuYasha took to ignoring her again and then when she was all packed he looked at her and said,

"My dad will take care of everything, besides the house is near school, and your dad, as much as I hate to say, won't give a damn." InuYasha said as he took Kagome's hand and ran down the steps.

"What?! We can't just leave without an explanation! InuYasha think!" Kagome screamed, InuYasha just rolled his eyes and said,

"Kagome, I love you, and I want to take care of you, I want you to smile, I don't ever want you to be the way you were before I came to your school, so please, come with me." InuYasha pleaded, Kagome smiled and kissed him, she then shook her head yes and they left. They ran down the street, passed the school and into this little neighborhood.

There InuYasha stopped at a huge house. It had big windows and a small little patio; it had four floors and a big back yard. Kagome was still trying to get over her shock when InuYasha gave her a key.

"Go on, try it out." He smirked, Kagome smiled and put the key to the key hole and turned it.

**A year later**

"Kagome, pass some chips!" Sango asked from one side of the couch, Miroku was lying beside her and Ayame and Koga were playing hide and seek somewhere.

"Here, lazy." Kagome laughed when Sango flipped her off.

"Can you believe it?! We've graduated! And I still can't believe you have such a freaking huge house!" Sango wailed.

"Sango, you're at this house almost everyday after school and you're still talking about it like the first day you came here!" Kagome shook her head when Sango just shrugged. It had been a year since InuYasha and her moved in together, things went pretty well. InuYasha was right, her dad didn't come for her, and she was still doing well in school.

"Kagome, come here for a second." InuYasha voice rang through the house; Kagome got up from watching the TV and went to their bedroom.

"Hey, you called?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded and took her to the window; he held her from behind and kissed her.

"So was there a reason for this, or are you just feeling loveable?" Kagome joked. InuYasha sighed and kissed her again and said,

"I just wanted to say, I love you forever and always, and I just wanted to know….will you marry me, Kagome Higurashi?" InuYasha asked, Kagome smiled and let a tear slip, she kissed InuYasha and nodded her head yes, he took out a ring, with a silver band and a clear crystal diamond embedded in it.

He gently placed it on her finger and kissed Kagome smiled and then pulled him up to kiss her. After he whispered in her ear,

"See, I told you I'd take you away." And then he winked.

**A/N: ****HOLY CRAP THIS SUCKED SO BAD…Hehehe, anyways, wait until the next installment, it's not the next chapter, it's the same thing with a different ending, a SAD ending, that's a warning, Lol, anyways, flame, or just plain ol' R&R if you wanna, peace children!**

**Vixen**


	2. Chapter 2

I'll take you away

One-Shot

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm back again! Anyways here's the second installment to "I'll take you away." Enjoy.

"Kagome, you know I love you right?" A man said in a rough drunken state, he had a hand on a stiff 10 year old child, her right eye hand a bruise and her left a cut, her lip was bleeding and her arms were scraped everywhere, yet she had not cried once, she looked her dad in the eye and said,

"Yes, and I love you too daddy." She said as she went to leave, he let her go, taking another swig of his beer, she crawled up the steps and slowly went into her room, where she sat and cried.

She looked at all of the marks and let another cry out, she looked at herself in the mirror and cried once more before standing up and walking to the washroom where she cleaned herself up, she then covered herself in blankets and picked up the phone.

After dialing a number and waiting as the dull rings appeared over and over again, she finally heard the voice she longed to hear,

"Hello?" The voice asked

"I-InuYasha?" Kagome asked, her voice hiccupping a bit, he had always brought tears to her eyes.

"Kagome? How are ya?!" InuYasha's excitement rang through the phone; Kagome laughed a bit and then told him what had happened.

"H-He hit me…again…" Kagome's shame was clear.

"Again?! Why?! Kagome are you okay?! Do you want me to come over; I can climb the tree if you want." InuYasha's rushed voice was full of concern.

"..Yeah…come over…" Kagome started to cry again, they said bye and hung up the phone, while she waited for InuYasha's arrival.

InuYasha only lived down the block; he always came over after Kagome's dad hit her, to comfort her, to tell her he loved her and mean it.

After a while of silence, a knock came from her window, she rushed over and opened the window to have InuYasha standing there with a look of concern on his face, his black hair swirled around him as the wind picked up, his golden eyes filled with nothing but concern and love.

Kagome stepped back as he jumped in, he shut the window and turned around just as Kagome rushed over to him and hugged him, letting her tears fall all over again.

InuYasha picked her up and walked her to the bed; he got under the covers with her and held her close, listening as silent waves of tears that overflowed her.

"Kagome, why don't you tell anyone? Or do something?" InuYasha asked concerned, this had been happening since her Mom and her little brother Sota left, her dad would take out his anger on Kagome, saying it was her fault they left, and every time, Kagome would make InuYasha promise he wouldn't tell.

"Because, he's my dad and I love him, and remember you promised you wouldn't tell anyone." Kagome said as InuYasha wiped away her tears and pulled her forward to kiss her forehead. He sweeped her black hair out of her face and smiled, Kagome did the same.

After a long silence, InuYasha started to speak.

"Kagome…I've got something to tell you…" InuYasha stuttered out, Kagome looked a little confused but nodded for him to continue.

"I….I-I'm moving…tomorrow morning…to Kyoto…" InuYasha felt Kagome stiffen and then a wash of cries came out.

"No! No! Why?!...I don't want you to! You can't….why….why would….you…can't…" Kagome started to stop yelling and settled for crying instead, InuYasha held her close, letting his own tears fall on her face, she cried the hardest then she had ever cried in her whole life, InuYasha held her as she slowly calmed a bit.

"I'm sorry Kagome…I love you, you know that right?" InuYasha asked as Kagome turned to him and kissed him, she backed away and did her best smile and answered,

"Yes, I love you too, forever and always." She promised as he held her and let her fall into the black darkness of slumber, before he left that night, never to see Kagome, her smile or her eyes he whispered his own vow,

"Someday…I'll take you away…someday." He said as he crawled out the window and left into the cool crisp night.

7 years later

"Kagome Higurashi?" A tall woman asked, her hair was up in a bun and her eyes were looking directly at Kagome, Kagome looked up at her with blank brown eyes and said,

"Yes, I am here." Kagome then looked back down at her work, straightening out her Green school uniform; she was in high school now. She had no friends, she didn't want any, because she knew they'd all just slip away. She hadn't heard from InuYasha in those 7 years either, she still got beaten, but never cried, she realized that crying got you no where; there was no need to cry, not when everything you held dear was already taken away.

"Alright, you little munchkins, leave, it's lunch." The teacher smirked; the students rolled their eyes with a sigh. The lunch bell rang and everyone filed out, Kagome stood slowly and left for the lunch room, she sat down at an empty table and ate in silence.

"Hey there!" Sango, a girl from her class smiled, Kagome looked at her and then turned away, and Sango gave her a confused look and walked away to a different table.

"Hey, so Sango did you get any interaction from "Freaky Kagome"?" A boy asked, he had his hair in a small pony tail at the base of his neck.

"No, Miroku, and stop calling her that!" She scolded as Miroku shrugged and pulled her onto his lap after giving her a kiss, a few moments later a girl and a boy came up.

"EW, get your tongue out of her mouth!" The girl yelled, Sango and Miroku blushed as they pulled apart. The girl sat down and so did the boy.

"Ayame have you talked to "Freaky—" Uh…I mean, Kagome?" Miroku asked after seeing the look Sango gave him.

"Nope, how about you Koga?" Ayame turned, swaying her Red hair around, she had put them in pigtails that made her look more exotic.

"Nope, to freaked out." He winked; he had his hair in a ponytail as well, except his hair was long.

"Guys. Come on, leave her alone." Sango said as she looked over at Kagome. She was eating her lunch, her eyes blank of all emotion.

"She's probably lonely…" Sango added.

Kagome's Home

Kagome walked up her steps, she went to her room and sat in front of the mirror, her eyes both had black bruises, her lip was bloody and her arms and legs were all covered with bruises…Kagome smiled.

She looked at herself and smiled, remembering when InuYasha would come to comfort her, she turned her head to the window and waited, after a few minutes of silence, she started to cry, she never cried about being hit, having no family, or friends, she only cried when it involved InuYasha.

"_You promised you'd take me away…please…take me away!"_ Kagome prayed to herself.

Next Morning

"Class, we're going to have a new student soon, oh and has anyone seen Kagome?" The teacher asked, right before lunch.

"You mean the emotionless freak?" Some students snickered as the teacher glared.

"How about you shut the hell up?" Sango glared at them, they all just rolled their eyes and continued talking.

"Oh right, the new student is here." She said as the door opened, a few people looked to see. There was a tall boy standing, he looked annoyed, he had waist long Black hair and golden eyes, he glared at everyone.

'_Why in Holy hell did I have to come here?! I moved back for her, and now I'm never gonna find her in this stupid private school."_ The boy thought angrily.

"This is InuYasha Takahashi." The teacher smiled, he glared and grunted as he made his way to his seat, the girls swooned as he passed.

"Hey there!" Sango said, Miroku nodded a hey.

"Fuck off." InuYasha grunted, Miroku laughed as Sango got mad,

"Do all the new kids hate me?!" Sango steamed as Miroku laughed more,

The teacher was about to go on when the door opened. Kagome stood there, her head down. InuYasha didn't bother to look, instead he settled for the window, plotting how to find Kagome again, no doubt she had probably moved.

"Why are you late?" The teacher, asked, Kagome looked up and said,

"I slept in, I'm very sorry."_ 'More like trying to hide these damn bruises.'_ Her eyes blank again. The teacher nodded and told her to sit down.

"Class, I have to step out for a second, sit back and relax." She said as she left, Kagome walked to her seat, with her head down.

"Oh look, its freaky Kagome…" Some girls snickered, Kagome just sat down, and that's when InuYasha looked.

"KAGOME?!" He jumped up, Kagome gave a startled look and then tears came to her eyes.

"I-InuYasha!" Kagome screamed and hugged him; he held her close while the class stared at the couple.

"How are you?! Why are you back?! What did you get in trouble for?!" Kagome asked, InuYasha laughed, much to the surprise of the students.

"I'm good, how about you? I'm back because we moved back and I didn't do anything!" InuYasha laughed as Kagome started to cry with Happiness

"I'm good, and you not do anything…Yeah right!" Kagome joked; the class looked at them and smiled, until one student said,

"Oh great, it's a couple of freaks."

"Shut the hell up whore." InuYasha smirked, Kagome smiled and glared at her.

"Say another word and I'll rip your eyes out, princess." Kagome and InuYasha went back to their seats, talking about everything, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame stared in awe.

Soon the lunch bell rang and they all headed to lunch.

"Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame! Come over here and sit with me and InuYasha!" Kagome waved, they all stared at her oddly before walking over and sitting.

"Sorry about yesterday, I wasn't myself!" Kagome smiled, they all smiled and said it was ok, then they sat back and observed InuYasha and Kagome, they both seemed so happy. Kagome had finally some Emotions in her eyes, she smiled a lot too. InuYasha didn't seem so mean now, and he really seemed to love Kagome.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Miroku asked in curiosity.

"Since we were born, our mothers were best friends." InuYasha smiled, Miroku nodded his head.

The day went along great; Kagome and InuYasha were back together and with more friends. Kagome waved bye to everyone as her and InuYasha went to her house.

"Is he still hitting you?" InuYasha asked when they were in her room.

"Yup, more so then ever I'd say." Kagome hugged him; he held her back and whispered in her ear.

"Then let me take you away." Kagome pulled back and looked at him.

"What?" Kagome wasn't so sure she heard right.

"Let me take you away, I have a house by myself, my dad bought it for us, he told me to come back find you and take you away, so I'm here, and you're gonna come with me." He announced as he took her back pack and started to stuff everything in it, he took whatever he could before Kagome yelled,

"What?!"

"Hurry, up, you're slow." InuYasha ignored her.

"InuYasha we can't just leave, what about school?! How would we pay for anything, we don't have jobs! My dad would hunt us down!" Kagome screamed, InuYasha took to ignoring her again and then when she was all packed he looked at her and said,

"My dad will take care of everything, besides the house is near school, and your dad, as much as I hate to say, won't give a damn." InuYasha said as he took Kagome's hand and ran down the steps.

"What?! We can't just leave without an explanation! InuYasha think!" Kagome screamed, InuYasha just rolled his eyes and said,

"Kagome, I love you, and I want to take care of you, I want you to smile, I don't ever want you to be the way you were before I came to your school, so please, come with me." InuYasha pleaded, Kagome smiled and kissed him, she then shook her head yes and they left. They ran down the street, passed the school and into this little neighborhood.

There InuYasha stopped at a huge house. It had big windows and a small little patio; it had four floors and a big back yard. Kagome was still trying to get over her shock when InuYasha gave her a key.

"Go on, try it out." He smirked, Kagome smiled and put the key to the key hole and turned it. Kagome opened the door and stepped in looking around she smiled happily.

"InuYasha! This is amazing!" Kagome smiled and turned to him. Her eyes widened in fear as her father appeared behind InuYasha. He smirked and decked him in the back of the head. InuYasha fell to the ground at the sudden blow and growled.

He got up and punched Kagome's father in the face, her father stumbled back and growled. Grabbing InuYasha by the hair he smashed his face into the wall. Kagome screamed in horror as she rushed to him. Her father yelled and shoved her back. Kagome sprawled to the floor and gasped for air as her back hit a book shelf.

"You stupid little girl!" He screamed as he kicked Kagome in the gut. InuYasha got up, shaking his head as blood slipped from his mouth and side tackled him. He fell to the ground and InuYasha kept punching him in the face. Kagome's body wracked with pain as she looked up…

Just in time to see her father pull out a knife from his pocket and drive it into InuYasha's gut. InuYasha froze. Kagome opened her mouth but no sound came out before InuYasha's body fell over limp as Kagome's father stared. His eyes wide open as he realized what he did. He got up and ran out the door looking back he heard his daughters scream of anguish yelled through out the neighbourhood. He smirked and ran across the street, not looking as a car was speeding down the road.

The car swerved before hitting his body, he yelled in surprise as his body was flung into the air, he looked to see Kagome's body over InuYasha's and smiled before hitting the ground and snapping his neck. He closed his eyes. Never to open them again.

The neighbourhood came out to see the tragic accident as they called the cops, rushing to the man who died with a smile on his lips.

"I-InuYasha…" Kagome said as she tried to stop the bleeding. She held his stomach and cried as InuYasha shook his head.

"Kagome…it's over…I'm so sorry…" InuYasha breathed out, frowning at the pain that waved through his body. Kagome shook her head and held him close to her, blood covering her as she did. She leaned down and kissed his lips gently as he slowly started falling limp.

"I…love you…" InuYasha whispered as he shut his eyes. Kagome shook her head wildly, tears dropping from her eyes as she held him tightly. She opened her mouth and let out chocked sobs before screaming out loud. The neighbours came running in to see Kagome crying over a dead InuYasha's body.

They backed away before screaming or help. Kagome held his body closely to her own before slipping into the black of night.

1 year later

Kagome sat on her bed, looking outside watching the sun rise. She smiled gently as she got up. She walked down stairs to see her roommate.

"Hey Kagome!" She smiled brightly. Kagome waved and sat down.

"Hey Sango, where's Ayame?" In the past year, Kagome had grown to become good friends with Sango and Ayame; they were always there for her…after the incident.

"Oh she's out with Koga, I'm going out with Miroku soon, what about you?" Sango asked worriedly. Kagome smiled and shrugged. It was like that all the time, whenever Sango mentioned boyfriends, she'd be extra cautious with her. But Kagome was ok with it.

"I'm gonna go out, I'll see you later, tell Miroku I say Hi." Kagome nodded her head and left the house. She walked down the street, near the corner, she picked up some fresh roses from the corner flower shop and she turned right. She walked through the neighbourhood.

"Oh, Hello Kagome!" An older lady smiled. Kagome smiled back and waved. Some kids came running by and hugged Kagome. She smiled and ruffled their hair as she kept on walking. She saw a few more people that said hi and bowed to each of them before making her way to the graveyard in the back. She walked over and saw a few graves.

She walked to the very end and sat next to a black marble grave stone. She placed the roses on the ground in front of the grave and felt her eyes water again.

"InuYasha Takahashi, beloved son and brother, never forgotten." Kagome read the inscriptions and felt her throat close. She held the grave stone and cried as she said in a soft voice,

"I thought you'd take me away someday…I guess someday will never come."

**A/N:** Ouch…in a way, InuYasha did take her away from the pain though, right? Her father did leave, but he had to pay that price. Anyways, this was just something to get me out of my writer's clock, enjoy. R&R if you'd like.

**P.s: **You won't be hearing from me again, for a while, I think, I'm starting up high school and it's some INTENSE SHIT! Lol, I still love you guys though.

**Vixen**


End file.
